Great Battle of Endor/People involved
The Great Battle of Endor '''(also known as '''Endor War), fought between the Alliance of Nations, Axis of Empires, Coalition of Independent States, Protectorate of Menoth, Thalan Empire, Borg Collective. Many people and heroes involved in this largest and most important engagements of the First WarCategory:Great Battle of Endor Alliance of Nations * Jonathan J. O'Neill * Henry Landry * Lando Calrissian * William Joseph B.J. BlazkowiczDoom Guy * Dwight Eisenhower * William Adama * Gial Ackbar * Jarvan IV * Luke Skywalker * Douglas MacArthur * Omar Bradley * Commander Cody * Commander Bly * Commander Bacara * Commander Rex * Commander Magni Bronzebeard * Col Serra * Jacob Keyes * BJ Blazkowicz * Allison Jakes * Cole (Ou'hjik) * Sera (Ou'hjik) * Mace Windu * Eva McKenna * Commander Bacara * Mark Sheppard * Ezra Loomis * Alfred Bester * Commander Jack Granger * Duke Nukem * Leia Organa * Mon Mothma * Commander Jeffrey Sinclair * Robert Bingham * Giles Price II * Anakin Skywalker * Ashe * Andrew Del Rio * Caitlyn * Samus Aran * Anya Stroud * Mara Jade Skywalker * Warren Fuller * Anakin Solo * Bastila Shan * Barriss Offee * Kit Fisto * Gelbin Mekkatorque * Lisa Reid * Ashley Williams * Anastasia Dualla * Joshua Nolan * Uwlla Iillor * Horus Warfield * Hoban Washburne * Garindan (a spy for the Axis) * Deadeye Brightland * Uxia McNeill * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * The Flash * Robin * Green Lantern * Aquamen * Martian Manhunter * John Rambo * Tyrande Whisperwind * Genn Greymane * Vanden Willard * Lobot * Crix Madine * Optimus Prime * Christine Chapel * Miles Matheson * Anya Oliwa * Dan Marshall * Carlist Rieekan * Teyla Emmagen * Rachel Matheson * Jadzia Dax * Ezri Dax * Benjamin Carmine * James Solomon * Dylan Hunt * Greg Adams * George Patton * John Sheridan * Hiram Drayson * Kal Skirata * John Sheppard * Thy'lek Shran * Chakotay * George Marshall * Grunt * Gregor Eisenhorn * Yevgeny Orlov * Tom Paris * Charles Cutting * Bipandra * Avery Junior Johnson * Fox McCloud * General Pepper * Falco * Slippy Toad * Malfurion Stormrage * Marcus P. Stacker * Malcolm Graves (hired by Han Solo) * Meredith Stannard * Garrus Vakarian * Vala Mal Doran * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Filo) * Hikaru Sulu * Deanna Troi * Margaret Edmondson * Gabriella Daniels * Abe * Benjamin Kyle * Beka Valentine * Barney Calhoun * Melora Pazlar * Danath Trollbane * Galen Tyrol * Dorian Pavus * Bialar Crais * Bernard Montgomery * Roy Boateng * Garona Halforcen * Gabriel Tosh * Commander Durek * Horton Salm * [[Domaru Takeshi Neko Oyama|Domaru Takeshi "Neko" Oyama]] * Gabriel Angelos * Jonathan Archer * Rory Swann * Sun Tze v.2 * Asuka Kisaragi * Shandris Feathermoon * Hoshi Sato (Duyi'zu) * Mirax Terrik Horn * Fergus Reid * Benadette Mataki * Corran Horn * Artanis * Zack Allen * Tokusetsu Eisei * Stacker Pentecost * C-3P0 * R2-D2 * Oniwaban Shinobu Kitsune * Ronon Dex * Thane Krios * Lucas Kellan * Issac Briggs * Tessa Holloran * Luther Sloan * Gavin Darklighter * Damon S. Baird * Lucian, the Purifier * Lisette Hanley * Ki-Adi-Mundi * Louanne Katraine * Lyta Alexander * Ronald Greer * Garron Paduk * James Lyman * Steve Cortez * Van Zant (Ariadna) * Largo Potter * Ibraum Gaunt * Huoba Neva * Laurel Takashima * Diana Seelix * Nikita Ivanovich Aleksandr * Steven Hackett * Nicholas Rush * Lydia Winters * Sturnn * Saesee Tiin * Nathan Hale * Neroon * John Carver * Neelix * Kara Thrace * Plo Koon * Stephen Cartwright * Dalin Sturgis * Daro'Xen vas Moreh * Asha Odekar * Jackson Clayborne * Natasha Yar * Daelin Proudmoore * Leah * Adi Gallia * Daniel Jackson * Douglas Hill * Eva Koroutchenko * Draal * Joseph Brown * Dalin Sturgis * RJ MacReady * David Bonner * Lazarus * Chiang Kai-shek * Dulann * David Martell * Kyle Reese * Alex Murphy(robocop) * John Crichton * Eleanor Varrot * John Connor * Max Rockatansky (hired by Preston Garvey) * Jak and Daxter * Georgy Zhukov * Preston Garvey * James Grayson * James Gregory Cutter * Samantha Carter * Rahm Kota * Ric Olie * Charles Tucker III * Quark * Jhon Covello * Jaina Solo * Tom Neville * Torn * Travis Mayweather * Thel 'Vadam * Tomas Sevchenko * Thomas Lasky * Thomas Sinclair * Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema * Aayla Secura * Jeanne d'Arc 2.0 * Garm Bel Iblis * William T. Riker * Terrence Hood * Dwayne Hicks * Fiora Laurent * Farseer Taldeer * Faridah Malik * Solas * Solid Snake * Raiden * James Ackerson * Francis Thorn * Jacques Bruant * Elizabeth Lochley * Sona Buvelle * Neema Saatar * Sarah Palmer * Sasha Phyronix * Sarin Virgilio * Sasha Kaidonovsky * James T. Kirk * Jean-Luc Picard * Wedge Antilles * Kaidan Alenko * Amanda Rosewater * Shas'La Kais * Shas'O Kais * John D. Rico * Jace Stratton * Carson Beckett * Shas'O Shaserra * William Wallace (Ariadna) * Tycho Celchu * Shauna Vayne * Rico Velasquez * John Forge * Sherman Cottle * Carmen Ibanez * Charlie Matheson * Wes Janson * Koshka Rudinova Chekova * Nyota Uhura * Quarsh Panaka * Jonas Quinn * John Matheson * John Price * Tadius Ahern * Captain Titus * Visas Marr * Tahiri Veila * Tahl (Filo) * Valen (Minbari) * Vir Cotto * Siri Tachi * CIlghal * Christopher Winter * Chewbacca * Zhanshi * Urdnot Wrex * Valerian Mengsk * Yuriko Oda * Falstad Wildhammer * Uther the Lightbringer * Brigitte "Rosie" Stark * Warren Keffer * Robert Lefcourt * Welkin Gunther * William Boone * Fareeha Amari * Willem van der Meer * William Hudson * Blackwall * Faldio Landzaat * Montgomery Scott * Ahsoka Tano * Meredith Rodney McKay * Vala Mal Doran * Meryl Silverburgh * Kira Nerys * Jedi Knight Kindra * Leonard McCoy * Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard * Wesley Crusher * Wolfgang-Maximilian von Kuerten * Vivienne * Kane * Kirrahe * Kirce James * Malcolm Reed * Belle Walker * Pavel Chekov ]] * Cha Niathal * Marian Hawke * Lena Oxton * Satya Vaswani * Angela Ziegler * Rommie * Kam Solusar * Kaiya Adrimetrum * Jadzia Dax * James Vega * Mako Mori * Benjamin Sisko * T'Pol (Duyi'zu) * Varric Tethras * Jacen Solo * Josephine Montilyet * Gillina Renaez * Leonid Vasilyevich Zhukov * Galen Marek * Brendan Costanza * Han Solo * Alicia Melchiott * Liara T'Soni * Booster Terrik * Adrien Victus * Eve (Krogan) * A'Sharad Hett * Juno Eclipse * Aylanna Nechayev * Bria Tharen * River Tam * Miranda Ashcroft (hired by Anakin Skywalker) * Alexi Scott * Richard P. Woolsey * Miranda Keyes * Mira Han (hired) * Aelis Kessan * Matthew Gideon * Isobel McGregor * Everett Young * Yuan Yuan * Matthew Horner * Julian Bashir * Airen Cracken * Yakov Pavlov * Judder Page * Leona * Diana Bondarenko * Lincoln Garcia * Alyx Vance * Gordon Freeman * Nikolai Dimitrevich Starinov * Lennier * Minh Young Kim * Miles O'Brien * Mikhail Andreyevitch Loskov * Richard L. Jenkins (Riz'ro) * RJ MacReady * Quinn and Valor, Alliance's Wings * Jaina Proudmoore * Thrall * Richard Prescott * Michael Barrick * Maximilian Eiderson * Seamus Harper * Sophitia Alexandra (hired by Marian Hawke) * Sebasion Monroe * Mira Nero * Michael Garibaldi * Beverly Crusher * Mele-On Grayza * Cameron Mitchell * Vesemir * Taylor H. Miles * Vi, the Corellian Enforcer * Muradin Bronzebeard * Mordin Solus * Katherine Pulaski * Miranda Lawson * Kathryn Janeway * Rachel Townsend * Rachel Parker * Selendis * Rianna Saren * Jim Raynor * Victor Coste * Shaak Ti * Quinlan Vos * Victor Hoffman * Victor Lazarin * Karl Fairburne * Karl Agathon * Herc Hansen * Rorolina Frixell * Totooria Helmold * Merurulice Rede Arls * Ayesha Altungle * Logix Fiscario * Escha Malier * Sophie Neunmueller * Firis Mistlud * Lydie Marlen * Suelle Marlen * Henry Landry * Luminara Unduli * Leliana * Indigo Brother Konstantinos * Arvel Crynyd * Jango Fett * Nova Terra * Silas Kott * Raleigh Becket * Odessa Cubbage * Spock * Tura Raftican * Raina * Kirpal Singh * Tuvok * Worf * Nog * Tal Celes * Tali'Zorah Shepard Nar Rayya * Aeryn Sun * Kell Tainer * Stephen Rao * Tychus Findlay * Tyr Anasazi * Talia Winters * Tash Arranda * Tassadar * Talwyn Apogee * Teal'c of Chulak * Tamara Johansen * Talon Karrde * Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy * Samuel Anders * Samantha Traynor * Kyle Katarn * Yevgeny Orlov * Samantha Byrne * Roget Jiriss * Evelyn Batton * Nyreen Kandros * Samara * Zeerid Korr * Redmond Boyle * Jan Dodonna * Jenette Vazquez * Aryn Leneer * Caira * Kit Brinny * Artyom * Jennifer Keller * Jeremiah Bradley * Hanzo Shimada * Maiev Shadowsong * Vereesa Windrunner * John-117 * David Anderson (Riz'ro) * Dallas Arthur * Harry Kim * Cabot * Callandra Tyrol * Callista Ming * Rommie * Hexas (PanOceania) * Jeff "Joker" Moreau * Jax Pavan * Data * Triss Merigold * Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow * Vindicator Maraad * Qui-Gon Jinn * Jason Narville * Joseph Capelli * Gabriele De Fersen * Anduin Wrynn * Avra Darkos * Bucket * Janna Windforce * Javik * Ponc Gavrisom * Zotoh Zhaan * Roy Campbell * Jan Templar * Sebastian Yarrick * Wicket Wystri Warrick * Inara Serra * Nemo * Rygel XVI * Saba Sebatyne * Caitlin Finch * Rexxar * Revan * Orrimaarko * Varian Wrynn * Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib * Jonas Murdoch * Dominic Darius * Jeremiah Kraye * Ratchet * Clank * Orlan (hired) * Egon Stetmann * Parnell * Oriana Lawson * Judge Dredd * Kara Sloan * Victoria Haley * Constance Blaize * Miyamoto Mushashi (Hired by Blazkowicz) * Allister Caine * Arlan Strangeways * Maxwell Finn * Katherine Laddermore * Markus "Siege" Brisbane * Marcus Fenix Axis of Empires * Emperor Palpatine * Emperor Yiloala Olpimakia Kutarukia * Emperor Yoshiro * Count Dooku * Tatsu * General Grievous * Lord Darth Vader * Admiral Thrawn * Boba Fett * Firmus Piett * Asajj Ventress * Nikolai Krukov * Zsinj * Jonathan Archer (Nuyi'zu) * Hirohito * Shinzon * Jospeh Goebbels * Admiral Trench * Apwar Trigit * Maximilian Veers * Vosk * Eva Core * Illusive Man * Oleg Petrosky * Scolar Visari * Mael Radec * Jorhan Stahl * Poggle the Lesser * Nute Gunray * Ait Convarion * Adria (Ori) * Kaiserin Hanssen * Superman(injustice) * Lex Luthor * Black Manta * Adolf Hitler * Fegelein * Jodi * Niles Ferrier * Darius * Leblanc * Zoe Washburne * Number Six * Deathstroke(hired by the Axis) * Maarek Stele * Lumiya * Morrigan * Mondo Zax * Derrial Book * Titus Klev * Zuko * Quiet * Valeera * Mr.Freeze * Zofia * Cronal * Wilhuff Tarkin * Nikolai Moskvin * Vladko Tyran * Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon * Bran do Castro * Ait Convarion * Durge * Megatron * Starscream * Soundwave * Galventron * Ellen Tigh * Sate Pestage * Guri * HK-47 * Drend Navett * Irene Engel * Helga von Bulow * Darth Staleek * Turr Phennir * Stahma Tarr * Tarik Mansuri * Darth Malgus * Gul Dukat * Tela Vasir * Darth Maul * Bao Jin * Helga von Schabbs * Thomas Zarek * Darth Zannah * Oleg Vodnik * Alexa Kovacs * Paul Ludwig Ewald von Kleist * Dasha Fedorovich * Cassandra Kusanagi * Ellie Langford * Selvaria Bles * Alexandra von Nassau * Darth Staleek * Chiana * Sela * Vreenak * Akali * Annie Hastur * Melnea Tarkin (Maya Brooks) * Kezrek Warbringer * Dorja * Kir Kanos * Wat Tambor * Sev'rance Tann * Amanda Kenson * Rom Mohc * Apwar Trigit * Shinzo Nagama * Donatra * Kenji Tenzai * Arden Lyn * Datak Tarr * Apophis * Durge * Heinz Guderian * Katherine Al Kaled * Grodin Tierce * Sirella * Carlota Kowalsky * Shu Mai * Lupe Balboa * Kael'thas Sunstrider * Dorja * Hoshi Sato (Nuyi'zu) * Stefan Retter * Gunther von Kluge * Delak Krennel * Valerya Gromoz (Hired by Hans Grosse) * Cobra Commander * Red Skull * Sharon Valerii * X-7 * Wolfgang Statz * Number Three * Irelia * Diana, Scorn of the Moon * Shiala * Kruge * Conrad Kellogg * Osiris (Goa'uld) * San Hill * Ernst Kaltenbrunner * T'Pol (Nuyi'zu) * Friedrich Keller * Terriald Screed * Karma, the Enlightened One * Sejuani * Zhana Agonskaya * Fedor von Bock * Erich von Manstein * Georg von Kuchler * Agent Lex * Grenadier X * Morinth * Ysanne Isard * Kurn * Liaison Officer Saladin * Rev Bem * Lursa * Kasym Beg * Xing Chen * Ba'al * Ra (Goa'uld) * Gowron * Kor * Albert Kesselring * Gerd von Rundstedt * Amarynth * Morrigan * Behati Prinsloo * X6-88 * Walter Model * Walther von Brauchitsch * Vera Belova * Octavian Grant * Riven * Father Lucien Sforza (Hired by Darth Vader) * Richter * Joruus C'baoth * Pter Thanas * Chang * Erisi Dlarit * Maarek Stele * Ardus Kaine * Natasi Daala * Bashi Bazouk * Sora Bulq * Noval Garaint * Freja Covell * Gastone Crosse (hired by Nicole Oliver) * Suki Toyama * Husam Yasbir * Josef Dietrich * Wilhelm Strasse * Autarch Nicole Oliver * Yuriko Matsui * Ivan Cronus * Granta Omega * Heinrich Himmler * Alfred Jodl * Number Two * Alguacil * Number One * Zoe & Pi-Well * Number Eight * Rune Haako * Valeera Sanguinar * Erwin Rommel * Viktor Zetta * Kendal Ozzel * Lorth Needa * Tina Baumann * Tiaan Jerjerrod * 4-LOM (hired by Valeera) * Adolf Galland * Erich Raeder * Totenmister * Anton Saric * Natasha Volkova * Axis Pheydra * Takara Sato * John Smith * Hermann Goring * Sander Delvardus * Cairne Bloodhoof * Damar * Gilad Pellaeon * Nero * Ahri * Raina * Corvo Attano * Commandant Steele * Jerec * Chiana * Radi Jaeger * Aurra Sing * Bao Jin * Berthold Gregor * Blitzer Harrsk * Brakiss * Brandei * Cassiopeia du Couteau * Wilhelm Keitel * Kor * Guri * Gorkon * Alexia, Mistress of the Witchfire * Katarina Du Couteau * Lor'themar Theron * Maya "Echo" Visari * Sakari * Klaa * Admiral Malvolio Portius * Hans Grosse * Klaus Kreutz * Taryn di la Rovissi * Commander Cobra * Hauptmann Elloyn * Reichsmarschall Erethia * Oberstleutnant Grewind * Oberst Yarasi * Hauptmann Fireblade * Oberst Laurel * Myranmar * Kaiyra Lightwing * Meh Yewll * Tess (Qujnni'ski) * Yuri * Martok * Kruge * Zinyak * Galventron * Artemis Zin * Ashlynn D'Elyse (NI 243) * High General Vililus Xillonnikki * Dr. Xinnikkine Vil Vilooikkii * Nazarova Twins * Lady Aiyana * Rutger Shaw * Maris Brood * General Tizzioulia Cilivikki * Supreme Commander Xanatos (James McWilliams): * Colonel Fizzikki Liwini * High Admiral Alline Kilzoniz * Admiral Zilinil Vil Xiliania * Overwatch Unit 9971182295 (Alec Lawson): * Overwatch Unit 1178817722891 (Alice Lawson): * Andrei Malakov * Sorscha Kratikoff * Karchev The Terrible * Aleksandra Zerkova * Naomi Shirada * Kommandant Irusk * Kommander Harkevich * Orsus Zoktavir * Strakhov * Meizh Vermel * The Butcher of Karkov * Vladimir Tzepesci * Iron Fang Kovnik * Jozef Grigorovich * Kovnik Markov * Yuri the Axe Coalition of Independent States * Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter * Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka * Unknown Chimeran General * Praetor Shinzon * Arthas Menethil * Ka'hairal Balak * Queen Azshara * The Fuhrer of the Fourth Reich * Pagan Min * Vaas Montenegro * Eliphas the Inheritor * Warboss Grimskull * Amita * Sarah Kerrigan * Corax Hasht * Hoyt Volker * Raynar Thul * Urai Fen * Ta'Lon * Mei Feng * Nom Amor * Dash Rendar * Araghast the Pillager * G'Kar * Vol'jin * Zeri * Duras, Son of Ja'rod * Shiv'kala * Rasputina * Ru'afo * Tsavong Lah * Weyoun * Dengar (Hired by Sylvanas) * Bossk * Commander Farsight * Freia * Varion * Madame Sybelle * Sonnia Criid * Anyat * Pekt * Zuckuss (hired by Gorgutz) * Shimrra Jamaane * Perdita Ortega * Agent Cadmus-Naish Sheskiin * Silri * Viqi Shesh * Zaeed Massani * Von Schill * Raktorak * Greedo * Na'Toth * Kornak Gazarot * Scylla and Drakos (hired by Tyber Zann) * Lilith * Jastor Gallywix * Lady Justice * Mikella * Lucas McCabe * Sidir Alchibal * Aiakos * Urai Fen * Immortan Joe * IG-88 * Lady Vashj * Zaed Massani * Shiv'kala * Magnus the Traitor * Eliphas the Inheritor * Khan Noonien Singh * Tyber Zann * Raynar Thul * Rictus Erectus * Nom Anor * Sylvanas Windrunner * Lelith Hesperax * Elara * General Oklerf Houzzhein * Baldur the Stonecleaver * Bradigus Thorle the Runecarver * Cassius the Oathkeeper & Wurmwood, Tree of Fate * Grayle the Farstrider * Kaya the Moonhunter & Laris * Krueger the Stormwrath * Mohsar the Desertwalker * Morvahna The Autumnblade * Absylonia, Daughter of Everblight * Lylyth, Herald of Everblight * Vayl, Consul of Everblight * Master Ascetic Naaresh * Dominar Rasheth * Lord Arbiter Hexeris * Makeda & The Exalted Court * Supreme Archdomina Makeda * Adeptis Rahn * Dawnlord Vyros * Garryth * Issyria * Kaelyssa * Ossyan * Ravyn * Vyros * Skeryth Issyen * Narn, Mage Hunter of Ios * Nayl * Asphyxious the Hellbringer * Goreshade the Bastard * Iron Lich Asphyxious * Lich Lord Venethrax * Master Necrotech Mortenebra * Pirate Queen Skarre * Warwitch Deneghra * Tartarus * Captain Rengrave * Gerlak Slaughterborn Protectorate of Menoth * Feora, Priestess of the Flame * Grand Exemplar Kreoss * Grand Scrutator Severius * High Paladin Dartan Vilmon * Initiate Tristan Durant * Knights Exemplar Seneschal * Nicia, Tear of Vengeance * Vassal Mechanik * Amon Ad-Raza * Servath Reznik * Intercessor Kreoss * Reznik, Wrath of Ages * Thyra, Flame of Sorrow Thalan Empire Borg Collective * Borg Queen * Seven of Nine * Locutus of Borg * Moninger * Hugh * One of Eight * Marie * Needle Fingers * Lynch * Ten of Twelve